


keep quiet; nothing comes as easy as you (the five times prompto and ignis didn't get caught, and the one time they did)

by ignisgayentia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, I'm proud of them, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, is that a tag?? it is NOW, prompto and ignis are horny what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: Ignis.Ignis, Ignis, Ignis.For some reason, out of the three of them, Prompto finds his fantasies lingering on the slightly older tactician. Out of the three of them, Ignis is the most untouchable, and apparently, that’s exactly what Prompto’s goblin brain fixates on. He wants Ignis, in all of his refined, six-foot, long-lithe-leg glory, but he can’t have him. And that’s that.-----AKA The summary's all in the fic title, yo.





	keep quiet; nothing comes as easy as you (the five times prompto and ignis didn't get caught, and the one time they did)

**Author's Note:**

> soo i was on vacation in philly with a friend for almost a week, and i thought of this while i was there. got home, wrote it in a day and a half? so, horny stuff?? yay?? i usually have plot! this is buck wild. this is like, 13k entirely of pwp. i have no shame LMFAO enjoy!!

\---1---

Prompto couldn’t think of any downsides to the prospect of spending a long road trip with all three of his best friends.

That is, until now.

Prompto apparently hadn’t thought about -- _ until now -- _just how gorgeous and entirely untouchable every single one of his friends were. It’s not really an issue, not entirely -- until Prompto has that itch that can only be scratched by another. It’s not often when Prompto gets wound up and horny like this, but he assumes it’s only exacerbated by the knowledge that he’s constantly surrounded by, fighting with, sleeping on top of, and, well, y’know, half-naked around his three best friends.

Has Prompto mentioned they’re hot? And entirely untouchable?

Noctis with his royal blood, Gladio with his tattoos on muscles and confidence for days, and Ignis with his… well, everything. 

_ Ignis. _ Ignis, Ignis, Ignis. 

For some reason, out of the three of them, Prompto finds his fantasies lingering on the slightly older tactician. Out of the three of them, Ignis is the _ most _ untouchable, and apparently, that’s exactly what Prompto’s goblin brain fixates on. He _ wants _ Ignis, in all of his refined, six-foot, long-lithe-leg glory, but he can’t have him. And that’s that.

Of course, the Astrals themselves have decided to laugh at Prompto specifically, as it’s Ignis who is sleeping in the hotel bed with him tonight. Prompto will do his best to behave -- at least, he _ hopes. _ He’s yet to do anything to accost his friends, thankfully, and he hopes that will never change. _ Well _ , _ kind of. _

Prompto lies in bed next to Ignis, nearing lights out for the four of them in their crappy motel room. Prompto wouldn’t change it for the world, except he can practically feel Ignis’s body heat behind him radiating off of him in waves, and Prompto, more than anything, wants to press himself against that warmth forever.

“You better get some sleep, blondie,” Gladio grumbles from the other bed. “Me and you are goin’ training first thing when dawn breaks to make up for your little fuck-up today.”

“It wasn’t a fuck-up! My gun jammed,” Prompto whines. “C’mon, dude, I have insomnia.”

“One more complaint, and I’ll make it _ before _ dawn,” Gladio teases. 

Prompto huffs out a sigh. “Fine.” He supposes he deserves training -- jammed gun or not, he did kind of mess up. “R.I.P. to Prompto’s sleep, we hardly knew ye,” he mutters to himself in the darkened room.

“You know,” Ignis’s hushed, elegant accent teases to Prompto’s right, causing him to go rigid, “the less you complain and head to sleep, the easier it will be for you in the morning.”

Prompto resists the urge to bite his lip, turning his head on his pillow slightly to look over at Ignis. Ignis’s glasses are off, and it’s almost as if the piercing green of his gaze is etching a hole into the side of Prompto’s face. Prompto’s eyes finds Ignis’s despite the dark, wondering how long he can get away with staring at his handsome face, especially when it wears such a teasing smirk.

“I know,” Prompto whispers. “I have a crappy time wakin’ up when my insomnia hits.”

Ignis props his head up on his elbow, a curious expression on his face. “Is that why you’ve been having such trouble waking lately?”

Prompto swallows, nodding. He and Ignis are friends, of course -- there isn’t anything Prompto wouldn’t do for Ignis -- but he still tenses up sharing a bed with him one-on-one like this. Ignis is just so… beautiful, intelligent, and hard as _ hell _ to read. It drives Prompto up a wall just as much as it intrigues him. “Yeah. Sorry, don’t tell Gladio I was complaining.” He huffs out a laugh into the darkness before squeezing his eyes shut playfully. “Totes asleep right now!” He imitates snoring.

A deep chuckle comes from Ignis before Prompto feels the warmth of Ignis’s fingers dancing along his wrist. Prompto’s eyes snap open, and, _ yep; _Ignis is definitely touching his wrist. They’ve had far more intimate contact than this, yet it still makes Prompto’s heart race regardless.

“Don’t fret, your secret is safe with me,” Ignis teases, voice still an elegant hush. “You’re far too adorable to ruin the fun of, I must admit.”

Ignis’s words send a shiver down Prompto’s spine as he feels the familiar heat of flush crop up on his cheeks. Ignis still traces his fingers along Prompto’s wrist, and Prompto can’t help but flip his hand over so that Ignis has better access. He wants to press himself against Ignis so badly. It wouldn’t be the first time that they’ve cuddled, but it’d be the first time when Prompto’s so… pent up like this.

Still, it’s not as if Prompto can resist rolling over and pressing his back to Ignis’s front. Ignis chuckles again, wrapping his arm around Prompto, the warmth of his breath huffing gently against Prompto’s hair. Prompto utters a silent prayer that he won’t get a weird boner from this, and allows himself to melt into Ignis’s embrace.

“You’re the best, Igster,” Prompto finally says, closing his eyes for a final attempt on sleep.

“Mmm,” Ignis hums, voice heavy with fatigue. His hand settles firmly around Prompto’s stomach, and it makes Prompto giggle a little. “Would you like my assistance in helping you wake?”

“Nah, my punishment, not yours,” Prompto promises. “Thanks though, yeah?”

“I wasn’t referring to that kind of assistance,” Ignis says, his tone teasing in a way that causes Prompto’s skin to erupt into a flurry of goosebumps. “I do believe I have a method of rousing you rather quickly, if you’ll allow me to test it in the morning…?”

Prompto doesn’t have the heart to tell Ignis that he’d allow him to test anything on him at _ any _time; the man pressed against his back could snap his spine in two and he’d thank him profusely. He snuggles up against Ignis, trying to soak up as much warmth as the tactician is willing to give. “I mean, sure, if you wanna torture yourself.” Prompto laughs. “You can do anything you want, Iggy.”

Another chuckle leaves Ignis’s lips, this time right next to Prompto’s ear, causing him to shudder. Is Prompto imagining the sort of sinister tone Ignis has taken on? Probably.

“I’ll be certain to keep that in mind. Pleasant dreams, dear Prompto.”

Again, it isn’t the first time Ignis has called him ‘_ dear’ _(though the first time it happened, Prompto nearly had a heart attack), but this time it seems… charged by something. Oh, well -- if Ignis has a problem with him, then he knows Ignis would tell him. Prompto lets out a yawn, settling into Ignis’s touch. “G’night, Iggy.”

Despite Prompto’s longing for the man he’s in the arms of right now, he definitely could use a night like this -- close, fond, tired touches. Prompto lives for this shit, he really does.

\-----

Gladio’s alarm rings after what feels like only a few minutes of restless (yet comfortable, thanks to Ignis) sleep. Prompto stirs just enough to see Gladio rolling out of the opposite bed, already alert.

“You got five minutes, then I’m dragging your ass outta bed, Prompto,” Gladio notes before heading into the bathroom.

Noctis simply groans and buries his face into the pillow, quickly falling back asleep.

Prompto sighs defeatedly, knowing he’ll have to get up soon. Ignis is still very much pressed to his backside, and Prompto knows that’s a bit dangerous in the mornings, given the fact that his lack of privacy to jerk off lately means more and more morning wood.

Obviously, getting a boner while in bed with one of your best friends would probably make things a little awkward.

Ignis shifts behind him, breath warming the back of Prompto’s neck. His lips nearly touch Prompto’s ear, and all of Prompto’s hopes for not becoming aroused fly out the window as he feels his dick start to make itself known in his boxers. Prompto squirms, not wanting to make Ignis uncomfortable.

“Mmm, good morning,” Ignis breathes, voice laden with sleep, velvety and seductive (and _ really _bad for Prompto’s arousal right now). “It would appear we only have five minutes.”

Prompto’s brow furrows tiredly, frowning as he tries to process Ignis’s words. “Huh?”

Instead of responding with words, Ignis’s hand slides down Prompto’s side, fingers starting to drum on Prompto’s hip. Ignis’s fingers are dangerously close to his arousal, and Prompto feels his cock start to harden just at the proximity. Prompto holds his breath, praying Ignis’s fingers don’t quest further, lest he discover just how into this Prompto really is.

“Relax, won’t you?” Ignis whispers. “Permission to touch?”

Prompto, still confused, has no idea where Ignis is going with this, but he nods softly. “Y-yeah, but, wha--”

“Quiet now, we mustn’t wake Noct…”

With that, Ignis’s fingers dip past Prompto’s hipbone, tugging on the waistband of Prompto’s boxers. Prompto lets out a breathless whimper as Ignis’s fingers slide under his boxers to wrap firmly around his cock, squeezing it gently.

Prompto turns his head rapidly to bury his face in the pillow, unable to resist jerking his hips in the direction of Ignis’s fist. It’s been so long since he’s been touched like this, and he has no idea why or how Ignis wants to do this, but Prompto will take anything he can get.

“Shh, yes, that’s it,” Ignis whispers, his voice barely audible right at Prompto’s ear.

It takes everything in Prompto not to moan out loud, shivering when Ignis starts to gently stroke his cock. He’s already wound up, dick throbbing in Ignis’s unforgiving grip and he rolls his hips forward experimentally, practically drooling into the pillow when Ignis’s thumb swipes over the tip.

“Fuck,” Prompto mumbles, muffled by the pillow.

Lips touch just underneath Prompto’s ear; Ignis’s mouth is warm, wet, and questing as it trails teasing kisses in time with his strokes to Prompto’s length.

“Good morning indeed,” Ignis repeats, a soft chuckle vibrating against Prompto’s neck as Ignis squeezes just under the tip of Prompto’s cock.

The pressure nearly sends Prompto caterwauling. Being quiet has never been one of his strong suits, and Ignis working his cock like it’s something he _ always _ does makes Prompto want to make so much noise, it’s a little sad. He wants to show Ignis how much he likes this; he wants it to have a chance of continuing, if possible.

The fingers slide down the length of Prompto’s cock, and Ignis squeezes the base then. Prompto’s cock throbs deliciously with pleasure, and he knows he won’t last, not when he feels the hardness of Ignis’s own cock pressed against his ass like this.

“I-Iggy,” Prompto whimpers into the pillow, shuddering when Ignis’s fingers slide back up his length to spread his precome down his shaft.

“Shh, shh,” Ignis coos, picking up the pace with his wrist now that Prompto’s cock is a bit more naturally lubricated.

Ignis is so calm and collected despite both of their arousals. Other than the slight movement of the sheets, it’d be difficult to tell _ anything _was happening, let alone Ignis touching Prompto so lecherously. Prompto allows Ignis’s voice to soothe him, melting back against Ignis as he starts to thrust a little into Ignis’s grip, seeking the friction and pleasure his fingers bring now that he’s more awake.

Ignis’s mouth starts to pepper kisses along Prompto’s neck again, and Prompto shudders, the double stimulation growing too much. He has no idea how much time he has left before Gladio comes barreling out of the bathroom, but Prompto doesn’t care. All he wants is to feel Ignis like this, to be able to come without interruption.

The pleasure mounts and builds as soon as Ignis starts to stroke a bit faster, grip squeezing in just the right places, wrist twisting as it gets toward the top of Prompto’s cock. Prompto squirms, whimpering as his arm shoots out underneath the blankets, gripping Ignis’s wrist as a warning.

Ignis doesn’t stop despite the warning, chuckling against Prompto’s neck teasingly. He squeezes once more underneath the head of Prompto’s cock, and Prompto comes with a gasp, releasing himself all over Ignis’s fingers, holding Ignis’s wrist tight as he shudders. Ignis strokes him through it as Prompto continues to tremble a little at the stimulation. He catches his breath as Ignis removes his hand from underneath the blankets, reaching over to clean Prompto’s mess off of his fingers with a tissue.

“Awake now?” Ignis teases, voice still low.

Prompto turns his head, finally gazing at Ignis for the first time this morning. It’s true; he is _ definitely _ awake now after the unexpected gesture from his friend. His gaze worriedly and curiously searches Ignis’s.

“Y-yeah… shit, why…?” Prompto whispers, gazing over at Noct’s sleeping form anxiously, worried that he’ll wake. “Why’d you do that for me?”

Ignis laughs again, leaning in to press his lips softly to Prompto’s forehead before answering. “Why not?”

Prompto blinks at him, mind blanking before he remembers how hard Ignis was against his ass before he turned onto his back. Prompto surges forward, capturing Ignis’s lips with his own, soft and warm and welcoming. Ignis hums appreciatively, kissing him back with tired fervor. Prompto doesn’t know how much time he has before Gladio comes back, but he has to at least _ try _ to reciprocate.

“Let me…” Prompto whispers, tone pleading against Ignis’s mouth before his mouth travels to Ignis’s neck and sucks.

“Mmm, you don’t have time…” Ignis murmurs, kissing him once more. “But you can certainly try. No hickies, love...”

A thrill of pleasure shoots down Prompto’s spine as he smiles against Ignis’s neck. He moves and checks to make sure Noctis is still peacefully slumbering before sliding his hand to Ignis’s front, fingers brushing against the prominent bulge in Ignis’s sweatpants underneath the covers.

Prompto is definitely not prepared for the deep, pleasured grunt Ignis lets out as soon as Prompto applies pressure against his groin. If Prompto wasn’t already spent, he’d get hard all over again just at the soft sound, even deeper from lack of use during sleep. Prompto rewards him by sliding his fingers underneath the waistband of Ignis’s sweatpants, reaching down until he finds his prize. Ignis’s warm length is thicker than Prompto imagined, but just as long; he wraps his hand around it and starts to stroke, torn between wanting to let Ignis come before he has to go and wanting to draw out Ignis’s pleasure.

Ignis’s eyes slide closed, a satisfied smile on his lips as Prompto starts to pleasure him with his hands. “Prompto, that’s…” he trails off, probably not wanting to be too loud.

Prompto can easily say it’s about the hottest sight he’s ever seen. Prompto keeps his eyes fixated on Ignis’s face as he slides his fingers up toward the tip of Ignis’s cock, warm and hard between his fingers. _ Gods, _ does Prompto wish he had time to take it in his mouth; he can almost _ taste _ it--

The bathroom door slams open, Gladio strolling out with his usual sparring outfit (sans shirt, of course). Prompto yelps, yanking his hand out of Ignis’s pants just as Ignis’s eyes calmly open. His poker face is far better than Prompto’s -- Prompto is flushed head to toe, judging by how warm he feels.

“I said five minutes. I gave you six, and you’re still in bed,” Gladio reminds him, walking over to Prompto’s side of the bed and yanking the blankets only off of Prompto, and not Ignis.

“Now, now, I may have distracted him,” Ignis teases in that tone he used while he was stroking Prompto’s cock earlier. Prompto really hopes he doesn’t get another boner while training with Gladio because of that; _ that _ would certainly be awkward. “Don’t be too difficult with him.”

“_ You,” _ Gladio begins, looking over at Ignis, “are way too soft on this nerd.”

“My, uh,” Prompto starts, biting his lip for a moment, “my legs might not work right now, buddy.”

Ignis lets out an adorable snort at this (has Prompto ever heard him make that noise before? Has he mentioned it’s _ adorable?), _looking over at Prompto sympathetically. “Be certain you stretch, dear Prompto.”

_ Teasing. _ Ignis is teasing him. Prompto has no idea how this playful, sexy side of Ignis made an appearance -- least of all, for Prompto -- but it’s not like Prompto is going to complain about that.

“Legs don’t work, huh?” Gladio says, assessing Prompto’s lying form. “I can fix that.”

Gladio reaches down and scoops Prompto effortlessly off of the bed, throwing him over his shoulder. Prompto yelps, kicking a little before he realizes it’s useless -- he’s not going anywhere anytime soon.

“We’ll start with two laps around the block,” Gladio says as he starts to carry Prompto out of the motel. Gladio turns. “Hey, Iggy, can you throw me his shorts?”

Prompto pouts as Ignis tosses his pants at Gladio, his eyes locking with Ignis’s over Gladio’s shoulder. Ignis meets his gaze, smirking as he winks at Prompto teasingly. Prompto’s heart pounds in his chest at the gesture, heat flooding his cheeks as he’s dragged from the motel room.

Friends with benefits, right? Is that what he’s going to do with Ignis? That’s definitely better than nothing. That’s definitely better than anything he _ thought _he’d get from him. Not even Gladio’s torturous, exercise-filled morning can take the pep out of his step after that.

\---2---

After the morning Prompto’s had, he’s grateful they’re all spending lunchtime at the Crow’s Nest diner; he’s certainly worked up an appetite. 

Ignoring the ache in his arms and legs from training with Gladio, he still can’t get over what he and Ignis shared this morning. He can’t wait to find out if it’ll happen again, if he can get the opportunity to reciprocate the favor Ignis gave him this morning. He wonders if they can continue it at all, and how long Ignis would want to keep it a secret if so. His mind is buzzing with questions he’ll never know if he’ll get the answer to.

Ignis sits across from Prompto in their diner booth with Noctis and Gladio, and Prompto feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He reluctantly takes his eyes off of Ignis in favor of swiping the King’s Knight notification away, when he realizes it’s not a King’s Knight notification at all -- it’s a text message from the tactician sitting in front of him. 

** _Ignis (1:05 P.M.): _ ** _ If you keep staring, people will certainly talk. ;) _

Prompto’s heart thuds. He hopes his flush isn’t as prominent as it feels heating up his face, but he knows that’s probably a long-lost hope. 

** _Prompto (1:06 P.M.): _ ** _ kinda can’t help it dude ur really hot _

Ignis betrays no emotion across the booth despite the message, save for a tiny twitch of his lips forming the subtlest of smirks.

** _Ignis (1:07 P.M.): _ ** _ Is that so? And how long have you been having such thoughts? _

** _Prompto (1:08 P.M.): _ ** _ do u even need to ask that lmao. I owe u for this morning dude. Sorry i didnt have time to finish u off _

** _Ignis (1:09 P.M.): _ ** _ Nonsense. I had quite a wonderful shower thanks to you. ;) That being said, I certainly wouldn’t mind continuing our activities, should you be interested. _

Prompto lets his heart fly at the words (and the fact that he’s earned not only one but _ two _ winking emojis from the ever-formal Ignis Scientia). It definitely seems like Ignis is at least interested in continuing _ flirting _ with Prompto. How Prompto earned his spot to be on the receiving end of such attention from someone like Ignis, he’ll never know.

** _Prompto (1:10 P.M.): _ ** _ holy shit dude wow u just went out there and said that huh? It’s all i can think about dude, not gonna lie. I can’t believe we didn’t get caught this morning holy shit _

Ignis locks eyes with him across the diner booth before responding, a fire lit in his green gaze. Prompto stares back, arousal starting to pool in his groin shamelessly at the attention Ignis is giving him.

** _Ignis (1:11 P.M.): _ ** _ Exhilarating, isn’t it? Then again, you’ve no idea how much I wished to hear more of those noises you were making this morning. You’re utterly mouthwatering, darling. _

Prompto’s stomach flip-flops at the word ‘_ darling’, _ and before Prompto can even bother to respond, he feels the tip of Ignis’s designer boot press against his own shoe before sliding up to tease at his ankle. 

Prompto never took Ignis for a footsie type of guy, but he’s sort of expecting to learn all sorts of things about Ignis the more they have fun with each other. Prompto looks over at the diner wall, trying to avoid his gaze as he slides his shoe closer for Ignis to have better access. Ignis wordlessly slides his shoe up Prompto’s leg flirtatiously.

Prompto reaches for his phone, needing to tell Ignis exactly what’s on his mind.

** _Prompto (1:14 P.M.): _ ** _ stay behind in the regalia before we stop tonight. Im gonna blow the hell outta u _

Ignis reads the message on his phone, but doesn’t reply. His expression is smooth, but he holds Prompto’s gaze hostage and nods authoritatively. His composure has no business being as sexy as it is, and suddenly Prompto’s mouth starts to water in anticipation for what will happen tonight.

\-----

Prompto doesn’t even have to wait until tonight. Ignis parks the Regalia outside of a convenience store not even two hours later, much to Prompto’s excitement.

“Let us stretch our legs, shall we? We ought to pick up some more curatives and ingredients before taking on this stretch of road ahead of us,” Ignis suggests smoothly.

Gladio tugs on Noctis’s arm in the backseat. “C’mon, Prince Charming,” he says.

Noctis sighs softly, following Gladio into the convenience store. Prompto considers following them inside, but just one glance at Ignis in the driver’s seat has him changing his mind. 

Ignis flexes his gloved fingers against the steering wheel before sliding his hand off of it, resting his hand on his thigh. He turns slightly in the driver’s seat, his eyes locking with Prompto’s.

“I do believe we’re alone now,” Ignis says, his voice a low purr.

Prompto looks over his shoulder into the convenience store window. Gladio and Noctis are far away, the Regalia is parked just far enough for no one to be able to easily see inside her tinted windows. Prompto returns his attention to Ignis, shy but determined. He unbuckles his seatbelt, reaching across the center console to gently rest his fingers on Ignis’s belt buckle, asking permission with his eyes.

“Do we have time?” Prompto asks, his voice nowhere near as seductive as Ignis’s -- it’s not really a gift he possesses, but he does _ try. _

“Not much,” Ignis admits with a smirk, “but that’s the thrill of it, isn’t it? Go on, love. If you’d like me, take me.”

The suggestion sends a wave of pleasure right to Prompto’s crotch, and he can’t unzip Ignis’s pants fast enough. Ignis hums in pleasure as soon as Prompto reaches into Ignis’s pants to pull his cock out, already hardening just at the simple touch, flushing a gentle pink with arousal. It’s long, curving just slightly, and Prompto’s mouth waters at the sight of it.

“Shit, you’re gorgeous,” Prompto whispers before lowering his head to take the tip of Ignis’s cock into his mouth.

Prompto’s immediately rewarded with Ignis’s low groan, no longer needing to be quiet as they’re alone now. Prompto swirls his tongue around the tip teasingly before sucking hard on the head. Ignis hisses through his teeth, fingers sliding up Prompto’s back to gently tangle in his hair. Prompto can feel the gloves tug on strands of his hair, and Prompto moans against his length before taking more of Ignis into his mouth, lips pushing past the head and down the shaft.

“Mmm, that’s marvelous…” Ignis groans, voice laden with arousal. The fingers in Prompto’s hair start to tug, Ignis’s hips rolling forward slightly, just enough to push a bit more of Ignis’s length into Prompto’s mouth.

Prompto experimentally darts his tongue along the shaft as he takes more of Ignis’s cock, sucking hard before sliding his lips back up to the top. He grips the base of Ignis’s arousal so he can tease the slit with kitten licks, catching his breath before taking Ignis with his mouth again.

“Tell me when they’re coming back,” Prompto breathes.

Ignis tugs on his chin before Prompto can dive back in, forcing him to look up at Ignis. Prompto probably appears wide-eyed and nervous compared to the devouring look in Ignis’s eyes, but all Ignis does is duck his head to press his lips to Prompto’s before releasing his chin, indicating him to go further.

Prompto squirms with arousal at the silent dominance Ignis exhibits. He lowers his head once more, teasing Ignis’s cock with his tongue a bit longer before he takes Ignis’s length once more. He loosens his jaw, really wanting to impress Ignis before lowering his head further, allowing the weight of Ignis’s cock, hard and heavy on his tongue, to push past his easily parted lips further.

“Ah, your _ mouth…” _ Ignis moans, the sound bouncing off of the Regalia. “Just like that, that’s it…”

Prompto could nearly come in his pants at the sounds of Ignis’s seductive praise, but he refrains -- for now, at least. His nose hits the fabric of Ignis’s pants as he nears the base, and Prompto chokes a little. He’s sucked dick before, of course, but not really accustomed to taking such length all the way. He swallows, relaxing and loosening his jaw once more before starting to find a rhythm on Ignis’s cock with his mouth.

“Oh, darling,” Ignis groans, the fingers in his hair tightening. “I could use your mouth all bloody _ day.” _

Prompto whimpers against Ignis’s cock, moaning like he’s getting paid to. He can’t exactly help it when Ignis says such things, and it’s not long before his own rhythm isn’t good enough. He wants Ignis to show him what feels good. He swirls his tongue along the shaft teasingly as he reaches behind his head to lock his fingers with Ignis’s on the back of his head. He starts pushing Ignis’s hand down, showing wordlessly that he wants Ignis to take reign.

“Mmm,” Ignis hums, before adding more pressure to the back of Prompto’s head.

Prompto obliges easily, moaning as Ignis starts to push Prompto’s head at a quicker pace. Ignis’s cock is warm against him, and the pace that Ignis sets rewards Prompto’s tongue with a salty spurt of precome, pleasure pooling deep in Prompto’s belly at the taste. The length in his mouth has Prompto’s eyes watering, but he _ loves _ it, _ lives _ for it. He loves that Ignis isn’t afraid to take the reigns once he has permission; the gentle roll of Ignis’s hips lifting off of the car seat proves his desire, Ignis’s fingers yanking Prompto’s hair up with every upward movement of Prompto’s head.

Their play gets a little too… playful, apparently, as Prompto’s head knocks into the steering wheel just enough to honk the horn. They freeze for a moment, Prompto turning his head just enough to lock eyes with Ignis, his cock still firmly lodged in his mouth.

“It’s fine, please, love,” Ignis whispers, the fingers in Prompto’s hair starting to caress pleadingly. “Keep going, I’m so close.”

It’s not as if Prompto can say no to _ that. _ Prompto trusts him to be discreet; despite the urgency to come, Ignis is still as sharp as ever. Prompto hums before resuming his rhythm on Ignis’s cock, even more precome gathering on his tongue than before the nearer Ignis gets to an orgasm. He laughs a little at their disruption before whimpering in surprise at a particularly sharp roll of Ignis’s hips, Ignis thrusting his cock into Prompto’s mouth harder than he was expecting. 

“Apologies, love, you’re… you’re alright, it’s alright,” Ignis soothes, misinterpreting Prompto’s sound. 

Prompto shows him it’s alright by taking more of Ignis’s length, quickening the pace, earning a deep, low moan from Ignis as his cock throbs on Prompto’s tongue.

“Oh, I’m-- _ Prompto--” _ Ignis gasps, hips thrusting off of the car seat just as Prompto tastes the bitter essence of Ignis’s cum hitting the back of his throat and tongue.

Prompto moans as he sucks Ignis through his orgasm. Ignis grips his hair tightly, a series of breathless gasps leaving Ignis’s mouth as he comes. Prompto slows his pace a little as the last of his essence gathers on his tongue before swallowing it all -- and happily, he might add.

“They’re coming, darling, hurry,” Ignis urges, gently coaxing Prompto’s mouth off of him.

Prompto sits up faster than he should’ve, the blood rushing to his head as he immediately goes to wipe his mouth and fix his hair well enough to not give away what they were doing. Ignis tucks himself back in his pants, adjusting his gloves before setting both hands on the steering wheel -- his best attempt at composure.

They lock eyes for a moment just as Gladio and Noct start to open the car door, and Ignis looks at him with horror. Before Prompto can panic, Ignis smoothly reaches out and touches the corner of Prompto’s mouth, gathering the offending substance onto his finger. Prompto can guess what it is by now, horrifyingly enough. He’s grateful to Ignis for having to spare Prompto a conversation explaining to Noctis why Prompto has his advisor’s cum on his face -- now _ that _ would be awkward. Ignis removes his finger as quickly as he’d shot it out, removing his gloves smoothly and placing them in the glove box.

“How come you guys stayed behind?” Noctis wonders. “They had a sale on chips.”

“I didn’t need that kinda temptation in my life, dude!” Prompto says, making something up on the spot. His voice sounds rough, though, like he’s been gargling nails, and it’s super obvious to him what they’ve been up to. Prompto coughs awkwardly to clear his throat.

Gladio and Noctis don’t seem to notice the change in his voice, at least. Ignis does; his lips form a tiny smirk as he stares straight ahead, not looking at anyone.

“Isn’t your ass asleep from all that driving?” Gladio teases as he hands Ignis an Ebony from the backseat.

“My thanks,” Ignis says politely, opening the can of coffee as he starts the engine. “Prompto and I had a bit of a stretch, don’t fret.”

Prompto nearly panics; the suggestion in Ignis’s tone is so obvious, he has no idea how Gladio and Noctis don’t catch it. They don’t; Gladio props open his book on his lap and Noctis’s nose is all but buried in his phone. They don’t even comment on it.

Prompto looks over at Ignis, slightly wide-eyed, and Ignis lets out a teasing chuckle as he takes a sip of Ebony before smoothly peeling out of their parking lot. Other than the painful arousal pressing against Prompto’s jeans, there’s no evidence of their play at all; it’s like it never happened.

Prompto’s both excited and disappointed by that at the same time.

Prompto squirms a little, attempting to adjust his jeans so it’s less painful, but it doesn’t really do much. He bounces his leg anxiously, dying to get to the motel room so he can at least take a shower and jerk off or something. He desperately needs it. Ignis was supposed to satisfy that itch inside of him, but instead he’s only made it worse, the handsome jerk.

It’s record time before Gladio and Noct end up falling asleep in the backseat. Noctis’s head is rested firmly on Gladio’s shoulder, and Gladio apparently didn’t even have time to close his novel before his soft snores fill the tiny space of their car.

Ignis checks the rearview mirror, seemingly satisfied with what he sees, as he slides a hand over the center console and rests it firmly on Prompto’s thigh, dangerously close to his cock. It takes every effort not to let out a loud moan, Prompto squirming in the passenger seat as his body floods with more arousal.

Prompto looks over at him, and Ignis maintains eye contact with the road at all times. However, his hand doesn’t behave itself at all. It slides up Prompto’s thigh quickly and smoothly before resting firmly on Prompto’s cock.

Prompto lets out a breath; it’s all he can get away with, but it’s enough. It encourages Ignis to start massaging his arousal with his fingers, and compared to the blue balls he was getting, this is like _ heaven. _ Prompto starts to roll his hips forward into the touch, the pressure on his dick feeling so good, he can’t even embrace the dignity of _ not _ humping one of his best friend’s hands.

Ignis wears a smirk as he allows Prompto’s desperation for several more moments before smoothly unzipping his jeans with his eyes still firmly on the road, driving dangerously well for someone who’s trying to get into a passenger’s pants. It’s not like Prompto’s complaining.

Before Ignis reaches into Prompto’s jeans, he slides his hand up Prompto’s front until it reaches his mouth. Prompto grabs his wrist eagerly and takes his fingers into his mouth, sucking on the digits teasingly just like he did with Ignis’s cock less than an hour ago. Ignis hums pleasurably, disguising it as a cough as he starts to fuck Prompto’s mouth with his fingers, sliding the digits in and out past his lips a few more times. Prompto’s so turned on he almost comes because of it, the act so lewd yet not lewd enough. 

Once Ignis’s fingers are thoroughly lubricated enough, Ignis easily slides his hand into Prompto’s jeans, and the rest is history. Prompto has to bite his fist with his hand to keep from moaning as he starts to fuck into Ignis’s fist eagerly. Ignis squeezes his cock teasingly before stroking him hard and fast, nothing like the slow pace from this morning. Ignis has _ intent _ here. Prompto squirms in his seat, the brutal pace Ignis sets with his wrist nearly unbearable, the pleasure pooling deep within him.

Prompto bites his fist hard as he gasps, hips stuttering off of the seat as he comes all over himself in his jeans, shuddering with pleasure in a car full of his friends. 

“Fuck,” Prompto mutters, muffled by his fist as Ignis strokes him through it, thumb teasing his oversensitive tip by sliding over the slit. It earns more of his essence to seep out onto Ignis’s fingers, and Prompto can’t even bring himself to care about the mess he’s made of his jeans.

Ignis removes his hand from Prompto’s jeans after that, cleaning his fingers off with tissues he keeps in the Regalia for any emergency spills. Prompto just slides down in his seat, completely dazed with pleasure. The wet spot in his jeans is going to get so uncomfortable later, but he doesn’t even care right now. His legs feel like gelatin as he feels the ghost of Ignis’s quick fingers along the length of his dick, and he swears he could get hard all over again at the thought of it.

Prompto can, despite the mess, _ definitely _ get used to this. He finds Ignis’s gaze as the sun sets over the road, and Ignis smiles at him teasingly. There’s something else there, a sort of fondness that two close people share, and it makes Prompto’s heart gallop. He finds himself craving more -- not just the sex stuff (though that is _ perfect, _ he must admit), but more touches, more kisses, more… _ Ignis. _

Prompto hopes that thought doesn’t awaken anything in him.

Ignis parks outside of a motel when night starts to fall, the road becoming too dangerous for travel due to daemons. Gladio stirs when the engine cuts off.

“I’ll take him,” Gladio offers, sliding his arm easily under Noctis’s sleeping form.

As soon as Gladio shuts the car door, Ignis reaches across the center console to squeeze Prompto’s thigh. “I cannot kiss you right now, but do know that I very much would like to.”

Prompto swallows nervously, heart pounding in his chest. “Me, too,” he replies far too quickly.

Ignis ducks his head to give Prompto a private smile that nearly stops his racing heart. “Hand me your trousers before bed, and I’ll see to it that they’re clean by morning,” he offers. “I had far too much fun, I must admit. I hope you weren’t too uncomfortable on the way here.”

“No, it was… perfect.” Prompto bites his lip, hoping his next question isn’t going to be too _ much, _ even though he did just have the man’s dick in his mouth. “Can we… will we share a bed tonight?”

“Two nights in a row? People _ will _ start to talk,” Ignis teases as he removes his hand from Prompto’s thigh.

“Oh! Right, my bad,” Prompto jokes, though the insecurity floods through him without permission.

“I’m teasing, love. Of course we can,” Ignis says with a gentle chuckle. “Let me get a room for us, hmm?”

Prompto watches him smoothly exit the car and basically saunter over to the lobby, the sway of his hips confident and lethal all at once. Prompto sighs, slumping forward into the passenger’s seat, his jeans ruined and his heart alight.

“Shit, I am _ so _ fucked,” Prompto mutters to himself, wondering how long they can keep playing this game without Prompto catching… something.

Gods, he hopes it’s not _ feelings. _

\---3---

It’s been nearly a week further on their road trip, and Ignis and Prompto haven’t found time to do anything other than a quick kiss or cuddle now and then. On one rare occasion, they managed to hold hands under the diner table for longer than thirty seconds, and it was like heaven. Other than that, they’ve not had time for anything else.

It bothers Prompto more than it probably should, but he manages. In the downtime from their… activities, Prompto’s noticed so much about Ignis that he never really paid attention to before; his sense of humor (dry, so dry), his subtle affection that he pours into everything, his determination, the extent of his loyalty.

For example, Prompto had no idea that Ignis’s loyalty did, in fact, extend to Prompto as well. Earlier today, Ignis had snagged him away from a particularly nasty pack of voretooths, and protected him fiercely through the rest of the battle. Prompto could hardly concentrate on the enemy with Ignis flipping about with his lance in front of him. He’s as graceful as a dancer, and Prompto can’t believe he can touch him the way he has been for even a moment.

Ignis is, in Prompto’s eyes, perfect. Prompto knows that probably has more to do with his horny brain than anything else, but perfect nonetheless. What comes with that sort of revelation, however, is the need for his itch to be scratched now more than ever.

They arrive at a motel earlier than usual, the sky not quite fully darkened yet. Ignis didn’t want to risk heading to the next one, lest daemons attack them. Prompto sits on the hotel bed across from Ignis, and he pulls his phone -- subtly -- out of his pocket to text the man in question.

** _Prompto (7:27 P.M.): _ ** _ i rly miss u. _

Ignis’s phone vibrates loudly on the nightstand, and Prompto immediately averts his gaze. He can’t believe he was _ that _ sloppy after being so careful all this time. Still, Ignis takes it like a champ, gently sliding his phone off of the table in order to read the text. He makes no indication that the text is from Prompto, or in any way urgent, and it goes over Gladio and Noctis’ heads once more.

** _Ignis (7:29 P.M.): _ ** _ And I you. What is it that you miss about me, love? _

A thrill goes through Prompto at the teasing words on his phone screen. He squirms a little, already shamelessly aroused. 

** _Prompto (7:30 P.M.): _ ** _ everything. I want u inside of me. _

It’s all or nothing, Prompto supposes. There’s only so many handjobs he can get before he wants more, and all he’s been thinking about (and jerking off to lately), is the thought of Ignis bending him over any available surface he can think of.

Ignis’s face is still composed, long legs stretched out on the hotel bed and crossed elegantly, but Ignis snatches Prompto’s gaze for the tiniest of moments. Prompto’s never seen such a fire in Ignis’s eyes, and he craves that attention so badly.

** _Ignis (7:31 P.M.): _ ** _ Care to get a bit riskier with me? _

Prompto doesn’t even hesitate to reply immediately; he doesn’t care how desperate it looks.

** _Prompto (7:32 P.M.): _ ** _ gods yes. please _

Ignis chuckles, disguising it as a cough before responding, pretending to be invested in a travel book left on the bedside table.

** _Ignis (7:33 P.M.): _ ** _ Head into the bathroom and complain of an arm injury. I’ll be there soon. _

Prompto’s heart thuds with excitement, and he tries to wipe the nervous smile off of his face. He’d hate to blow his cover by smiling about getting hurt. He hops off of the bed, trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

“Guess I’d better shower before you losers take all the hot water in the morning,” Prompto announces to no one in particular.

No one really responds. Gladio licks his finger and turns a page in his novel, and Noctis nods his head nonchalantly. Prompto supposes he’s grateful his friends are too tired or distracted to really notice that Prompto’s _ really _just trying to get laid.

As soon as Prompto walks into the bathroom, he lets out his most pathetic whine yet. “Shit, I think a voretooth really fucked my arm up,” he says with a dramatic sigh. “It might be outta place.”

“Want me to fix it?” Gladio offers, a smirk on his face as he looks up from his novel finally.

“Now, now, wouldn’t want to lose your place,” Ignis says, nodding toward Gladio’s novel. “Would you mind if I take a look? I would hate to ignore something serious, Prompto.”

Prompto tries to swallow his nerves. “Uh, yeah, for sure, Igster! If you’re not too busy.” Thankfully, his nerves about getting laid can _ easily _ be disguised as nerves about being around Ignis one-on-one, so it works out, miraculously enough.

Prompto heads into the bathroom, waiting for Ignis, arousal already pressing against his jeans painfully. He’s been waiting so long for this, and knowing that Ignis is coming in here to give him everything he wants is almost too much.

Ignis pushes the bathroom door open, peering at Prompto over his glasses with a smirk. “Let’s take a look, shall we?” he suggests before shutting the door, and locking it quickly thereafter.

As soon as they’re alone, Prompto surges forward, sliding his arms around Ignis’s neck. Ignis looks down at him, arms encircling Prompto’s waist as he smiles, bringing his lips to Prompto’s ear. 

“We’ll have to be quiet, love,” Ignis whispers, placing tiny kisses along the shell of Prompto’s ear, “but know that I wish we didn’t have to be.”

Prompto sighs, turning his head so that Ignis has better access to kiss him. “That’s o-okay. Gods, I want you, Iggy, _ shit… _”

Ignis presses Prompto against the wall, his lips exploring along Prompto’s jawline until they reach his mouth. Ignis kisses him deeply, tongue brushing into his mouth easily. Prompto’s waited for this, craved it so badly. He hitches a leg around Ignis’s waist, and Ignis holds it there as he deepens the kiss further, a tiny gasp escaping Prompto’s mouth once he feels Ignis’s cock grind against his own through the fabric of their pants.

“Bloody hell,” Ignis whispers once their lips part. “I can’t get enough of you.”

The words are like music to Prompto’s ears. He lets out the softest of moans as he brings his lips to Ignis’s neck, attacking it with desperate kisses. Ignis hums in approval before taking advantage of Prompto’s distraction to start shedding him of his clothing. Prompto happily allows it, placing kisses along Ignis’s adam’s apple as he helps Ignis out of his own clothing. 

It’s not long before they manage to rid each other of all of their clothing, working fast enough that they haven’t wasted much time. Prompto shudders at every bare touch to his skin, and he realizes this is the first time Ignis has seen him _ entirely _ naked, especially like _ this _.

“Do you have…” Prompto breathes out, trying so hard not to be too loud. He laughs breathlessly when Ignis’s teeth graze his neck. “Lube?”

“Yes,” Ignis whispers against him. “Is that truly what you want?”

Prompto nods fervently against him, unable to hold onto Ignis tightly enough. “Yeah, like I haven’t been wanting this for years. Fuck me already, dude.”

Ignis barks out a laugh, a bit too loud. He lifts his head to capture Prompto’s mouth with his own, deepening their kiss for a moment. “Years, hmm?”

Prompto feels himself flush just as Ignis slides his hand lower to wrap around his cock. “Iggy,” he gasps, pressing further into Ignis’s touch. 

“Shower with me?” Ignis suggests.

Prompto nods again, disentangling himself slightly to step into the shower. He watches Ignis set his glasses on the sink counter and grabs a bottle of lubricant from his pants pocket -- he came prepared, apparently. It has no business being as hot as it is.

Ignis reaches in and turns the shower on, allowing it to warm up before either of them step into the spray. Once Ignis steps in, they can’t seem to get enough of each other -- lips touching everywhere, fingers questing, their moans muted into soft gasps so their companions can’t hear through the other side of the door.

Ignis turns Prompto around, and Prompto braces himself against the shower wall just as Ignis’s finger teases his entrance. Prompto arches his back, moaning low.

“Shh, love, keep quiet now,” Ignis reminds him just as he pushes a finger inside of him.

Prompto bites his lip to keep from making a sound, pushing his hips back to feel more of Ignis’s finger. It burns at first, stretching him uncomfortably despite the lubricant. Ignis’s lips press between Prompto’s shoulder blades as he starts to move his finger in and out of him. The more his body accommodates to the intrusion, the more of an urge Prompto gets to moan, his cock starting to throb between his legs at the attention.

As soon as Ignis adds a second finger, Prompto gasps. He spreads his legs further, fingers gripping the shower wall as Ignis starts a steady yet quick pace inside of him with his fingers.

“Iggy--” Prompto moans softly, and Ignis silences him with a kiss as he fingers him.

Prompto whimpers against Ignis’s mouth as soon as Ignis starts to scissor his fingers inside of him, curling his fingers upward to stretch him further. The angle sends a curl of white-hot pleasure straight through him, nearly bringing him to orgasm with the intensity of it.

“Mmm, you’re absolutely darling,” Ignis promises, trailing kisses from the corner of his mouth to the back of his neck. “We’ll need to hurry, are you ready?”

“Gods, _ please,” _ Prompto whines, pushing his hips back to take more of Ignis’s fingers inside of him. It feels so good now, all Prompto wants is more.

It doesn’t take long for Ignis to slick up his cock, the shower spray helping slightly in addition to the lubricant. Prompto trembles as he feels the warmth of Ignis’s cock press against his entrance. Ignis spreads Prompto’s legs further with his own before pushing his cock inside of him.

Prompto lets out a breath of relief as Ignis’s cock starts to stretch him, his length filling him nicely. Prompto’s cock throbs at the sensation, and he ignores the stretch to thrust back against Ignis. His back arches just as Ignis starts to thrust a gentle pace into him.

“You feel wonderful,” Ignis whispers, kissing the back of Prompto’s neck as he rolls his hips forward, pushing more of his length inside of him.

“H-harder, Iggy, give it to me,” Prompto whimpers, the feeling of Ignis inside of him combined with the anticipation of nearly getting caught mixing pleasurably.

“Mmm,” Ignis hums, wrapping both arms around Prompto’s hips to ground him. He thrusts harder as requested, his pace picking up in both speed and intensity.

Prompto cries out just as Ignis clamps a hand over his mouth, holding him tightly as he fucks into him relentlessly. Prompto nearly drools against Ignis’s fingers; he’s never had it like this. It’s intense, rough, and _ everything _ Prompto’s been craving for the past few days.

“Shh, darling,” Ignis reminds him yet again. “Do I have to keep my hand here?”

Prompto can’t speak really, only letting out a muffled noise here and there, but Prompto nods. He loves being dominated like this. He can’t really trust himself to not keep quiet here, and Ignis keeping him from making sound is doing _ way _ more of a number on his throbbing arousal than it should.

Prompto can tell Ignis is restraining his noises, too. Every time a pretty whine escapes Ignis’s lips, he turns it into a muted gasp, which is a damn shame, considering every noise that Ignis makes nearly sends Prompto into a premature orgasm. Prompto can only hope that not much else is audible over the sound of the shower -- to him, the sounds of their skin colliding, their gentle gasps, hell, even their _ kisses _seem loud.

Prompto turns his head just enough for their eyes to lock. He knows he probably looks like a debauched mess with his mouth covered by Ignis’s hand, but he doesn’t even care. There’s a desperation in Ignis’s eyes as his hips start to stutter, a likely orgasm impending. Prompto rolls his hips back, taking more of Ignis’s cock harder than the already relentless pace that Ignis sets. The intensity of it sends Prompto flush against the shower wall, and he whines, pushing back harder.

“Mmm, _ darling _,” Ignis pants, voice so low only Prompto can hear it. His tone is desperate, full of desire, and Prompto’s cock is painfully aroused at this point.

It’s as if Ignis can read his thoughts, as Ignis removes the hand from Prompto’s mouth in favor of sliding it down and wrapping it around Prompto’s cock. Prompto gasps as soon as Ignis starts to stroke in time with his thrusts, his legs growing a bit weak with the intensity of the pleasure.

“Iggy!” Prompto whispers, gripping Ignis’s wrist tightly, unable to form a coherent string of words. “_ Shit, _ Iggy--”

Prompto comes with a shudder, the evidence spurting onto the shower floor and down the drain. He tries to keep his whines to a minimum, but he can hardly stop himself, trembling with the intensity of his orgasm.

Ignis presses himself flush against Prompto further as his own hips stutter once more. He cuts Prompto’s whines off with a kiss, and as soon as Prompto’s breathing slows, Ignis takes his hand off of Prompto’s cock in favor of gripping his hips. Prompto has the pleasure of feeling Ignis’s tongue in his mouth as he comes inside of him, wet and warm against him. Prompto gasps against his mouth as Ignis rides his orgasm out into him, Prompto going pliant in the tactician’s arms.

Their kiss ends as soon as Ignis comes down from his high, though he dives back in for several more kisses before sliding himself out of Prompto. Prompto sighs, already missing the loss of feeling so filled, but he has to admit that he’s entirely satisfied right now.

“We’re pushing our luck,” Ignis whispers urgently, “but you’re wonderful, love.”

Prompto can’t help but turn in Ignis’s arms, throwing his arms around Ignis’s neck for one last desperate kiss. “Thanks for that, Iggy.”

“Mmm, my pleasure,” he responds, peppering Prompto’s cheeks with kisses. “Soon, perhaps you can return the favor…?”

Prompto’s blood turns to ice at the thought of such activities. There’s nothing he wants more than to turn Ignis into a writhing mess underneath him. _ Gods _ , Prompto bets he takes it _ so _ beautifully. “Fuck yes,” Prompto whispers far too eagerly.

Ignis lets out a chuckle as he reaches for the shampoo, and proceeds to wash Prompto’s hair. He works quickly, not lingering the way that Prompto wants him to, but he knows why he has to do that. The fact that Ignis is even bothering to help him clean is enough; it’s not Ignis’s fault that Prompto needs way more than he probably should.

It’s with that thought that Prompto blurts, “Will we be able to sleep together tonight?”

Ignis sighs, kissing his forehead. “I believe our companions have already claimed opposite beds. Soon, though, certainly.”

Prompto sighs along with him, nodding as he leans into the kiss. “‘Kay. I’ll get outta your hair in here.”

“I’ll miss you,” Ignis says suddenly, tone much softer than Prompto expected him to sound.

Prompto looks up at him, wide-eyed, knowing that his heart is slipping into dangerous territory with the feelings currently flooding through it. He jumps up and pecks him on the lips.

“I always miss you.” The words aren’t a lie, and Prompto hopes Ignis doesn’t judge him too harshly for it.

Ignis shuts the water off, wrapping a towel around Prompto as he gazes down at him with a teasing smile. “Adorable, you are.”

Prompto allows himself to flush, pressing into Ignis’s touch as he allows him to dry him off. He wraps the towel around his waist, nodding at Ignis as he opens the door.

“Thanks, Igster, I didn’t even know a bone could reset like that!” Prompto gushes, hoping his words don’t sound _ too _ forced.

“My pleasure, Prompto, now kindly close the door so I can shower?” Ignis asks, feigning annoyance to further their narrative.

Prompto can’t help but laugh as he shuts the door behind him, walking over to fetch some clothes to sleep in. As soon as he flops onto the bed next to Noctis, the prince sighs, rolling closer to Prompto.

“The hell were you guys doing in there?” Noctis asks boredly, putting his phone on the bed between them.

“Well, my arm was kinda dirty from battle, so Iggy made me shower before he fixed it, I guess,” Prompto says, hoping the excuse doesn’t seem too flimsy.

Noctis laughs. “What a parent.”

Prompto lets out a squeak of a laugh at the absurdity of such a statement, given what he and Ignis _ actually _ did in that bathroom.

“Better Prompto than us,” Gladio adds from the other bed.

Prompto smirks. He isn’t so sure about that, but… their loss, right?

Gladio and Noctis fall asleep in their respective beds, Noctis’s arm tossed casually over Prompto’s stomach. It’s nice; Noctis is a bit like a cat with his selective affection, so it’s always comforting to know Prompto’s worthy of it from time to time.

Prompto reaches for the bedside table to plug in his phone just as Ignis settles into the opposite bed, freshly showered after their play. Ignis reaches over to set his glasses down at the same time. Given that their companions are asleep, Ignis sees no harm, apparently, in reaching over further and entwining his fingers with Prompto’s for a brief moment.

Prompto looks up at him with surprise, a smile playing on his lips. Ignis smirks at him, squeezing his hand once more before letting go, allowing them to sleep.

Prompto bites his lip, lying on his side to gaze at Ignis dreamily. He is so, so, _ so _ fucked (figuratively _ and _ literally, now), but he doesn’t really have any intention of stopping anytime soon.

\---4---

Ignis sneaks far more affection with Prompto after that night in the motel, and Prompto is so far from complaining; in fact, he eats it up, desperate for any bit of attention Ignis spares him. Prompto had no idea Ignis could be so affectionate -- cheek touches, hand-holding, forehead kisses, and so many other gestures whenever Gladio and Noctis aren’t looking.

The fact that Gladio and Noctis still have no idea about what Prompto and Ignis are doing astounds Prompto to no end. They’re all but obvious in his eyes, but what does Prompto know?

Then again, it is pretty obvious when they’re camped out under the stars tonight, all four of them crammed in the tiny tent. Prompto’s back is to Ignis, and Ignis has his arm wrapped around him tightly. The warmth of Ignis’s breath against the back of his neck is calming to Prompto, and he recklessly allows himself to fall asleep in the tactician’s arms. 

Prompto wishes it could be like this every night, gently drifting to the feeling of Ignis’s lips placing kisses on the back of his neck.

The dawn comes far too quickly, which means Ignis has to retract his arm from Prompto, always too careful. Prompto sighs as Gladio sits up, tugging on Noctis’s arm for him to wake.

“You’ll never rouse him this quickly,” Ignis notes as he secretly runs a hand through Prompto’s hair.

Ignis has been getting bolder lately, Prompto realizes. It’s not like Prompto minds; it sends a thrill down his spine like no other.

Noctis groans when Gladio starts flicking his ear. “Up and at ‘em, sunshine,” Gladio says. “We got training to do.”

“Take Prompto,” Noctis whines, trying to bury himself in Gladio’s arm.

“Prompto ain’t the prince. C’mon, let’s go,” Gladio says, practically dragging Noctis out of the tent.

With a reluctant sigh, Noctis follows his shield out of the tent, his eyes still closed. Prompto smiles. The dude always has such a hard time waking up.

Prompto can certainly relate lately. As soon as their companions leave the tent, Ignis’s arm returns just as Prompto shifts to face Ignis.

“Good morning,” Ignis says, voice deep from lack of sleep.

“Hi,” Prompto says softly, unable to resist crawling up to press his mouth to Ignis’s.

Ignis hums in approval, both arms wrapping around Prompto to pull him on top of him as they kiss. Prompto sighs, teasing Ignis’s bottom lip with his tongue. Kisses from Ignis are all it takes to get Prompto going, especially in the mornings. It’s been a few days since they’ve had time for anything other than heavy petting, and Prompto finds that Ignis is just as aroused underneath him.

Prompto can’t even resist the urge to roll his hips forward, lazily grinding his arousal against Ignis’s. They both let out a soft sigh, not knowing if Gladio and Noctis have properly left yet. Ignis slides his hands down to Prompto’s hips as they kiss, encouraging the lazy roll of hips.

Prompto’s fully hard now, the hands on his hips doing nothing to stop himself from grinding harder with a bit more intent. His cock presses insistently against Ignis’s own arousal, and they find a rhythm then, cocks sliding together pleasurably.

The tent is quiet save for the sounds of their sleeping bags rustling, deep breaths and quiet groans. Ignis’s arousal feels so good rutting against his own, Prompto grinds down hard, his hips starting to pick up the pace the more desperate he gets to chase his own orgasm. Another pair of boxers will likely be ruined, but Prompto can’t even care. It feels so delectable, especially when Ignis’s hands on his hips start to guide him on where to frot, chasing a pleasure of his own.

“Mmm, that’s wonderful,” Ignis whispers, coaxing Prompto’s head down for another kiss.

They kiss lazily as they grind against one another, Ignis starting to thrust upward on his own as their moves become a bit desperate. Prompto licks into Ignis’s mouth happily, whimpering a little when Ignis slides his hand around to squeeze his ass.

Prompto’s cock is throbbing intensely behind the cloth of his boxers, with Ignis’s cock hard and warm underneath his own. He slots his hands on the sleeping bag and really starts to go to town, allowing the friction of their arousals to bring him over the edge.

“Oh, fuck,” Prompto gasps as he feels himself start to come on top of Ignis, burying his face in Ignis’s neck as he ruins yet another pair of boxers. He grinds hard through it, trembling a little with the intensity of it.

As Prompto’s hips start to slow, Ignis lets out a quiet whine, thrusting up against Prompto. “Keep going, love, just a _ bit _ longer…”

Prompto can’t say no to that -- he lifts his head and grinds down hard for Ignis, slotting his softening cock against Ignis’s just right, creating a steady pace for Ignis to grind up into.

All it takes a few more quick rolls of Prompto’s hips and Ignis shudders underneath him, lips parted beautifully as he gasps, coming underneath him. Prompto has the pleasure of watching Ignis’s face as he comes, and he swears he’s never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He feels Ignis’s grip on his hips tighten, and Prompto hopes he bruises from it, if he’s honest.

“I got you, baby,” Prompto blurts, not used to using a pet name for Ignis. He feels himself flush on top of him.

Ignis opens his eyes, locking them with Prompto’s as a beautiful smile spreads on his face. “I quite like that.”

Prompto’s heart gallops as he beams at Ignis. “Good.” He leans down and gives Ignis several more kisses. Ignis doesn’t seem in a hurry to shove him off; in fact, he tightens his grip on Prompto as they kiss. “Gods, that was so hot.”

“Mmm. We’ll have to do a whole set of laundry at the rate in which we ruin our clothing lately,” Ignis teases.

They freeze as soon as footsteps start to stomp on the haven outside of the tent. Prompto rolls off of Ignis reluctantly, not wanting to part from him just yet.

Ignis seems to have the same sentiment, because even though Noctis and Gladio’s voices ring out from just outside the tent, he pulls Prompto’s head forward for another kiss. Prompto sighs pleasurably, kissing him for as long and as intensely as he can.

These kisses are risky, unnecessarily so, and Prompto’s heart tries to crawl its way up into his throat as he overthinks why Ignis would take such a risk.

The tent flap opens, and they scatter just as Gladio pokes his head in. “Iggy? Sleeping in?" he scoffs incredulously. "Prompto, what have you done to him?”

Prompto’s pretty sure Gladio doesn’t want the honest answer to that. He raises his hands in surrender. “I can’t make him do anything, dude,” Prompto says. “I need clothes.”

Prompto crawls out of the tent, not before looking over his shoulder to wink at Ignis. Ignis's returning smirk is way too pleasing, and he only hopes he can get more alone time with Ignis soon. They're being far too reckless now.

\---5---

The four of them are so deep in the middle of nowhere on their road trip, the next three nights all involve camping. Prompto’s back is starting to protest, but any time he can get sneaking a few snuggles out of Ignis is all but worth it.

They’ve not had time for anything else, unfortunately, but Prompto will take what he can get, especially when he’s pretty sure he’s falling for Ignis. He’ll have to end their little game soon, not wanting Ignis to get caught in the mess of Prompto’s own dumb feelings, but he’ll allow himself a few more times, and then he’ll stop -- he _ swears. _

Ignis stands at their makeshift camp kitchen, chopping up several vegetables. Prompto makes his way over to offer his help, when Gladio drapes an arm over Ignis’s shoulder.

“What’s for dinner?” Gladio asks curiously.

“Well, I could fry up some of Noct’s catches of the day,” Ignis suggests.

Gladio sighs. “Kinda tired of fish. Can I go kill something for you to cook?”

Ignis smirks at his best friend. “If you must, but be no longer than a half an hour. I’d hate for you lot to go hungry because you’ve lost yourself in the woods for a bloody week.”

Gladio reaches out to ruffle Ignis’s hair, which Ignis neatly dodges. “Have a little more faith, Iggy.” Gladio walks over to Noctis. “C’mon, you’re hunting with me.”

Noctis sighs, surrendering to his fate surprisingly fast. “Fine, but you’re carrying it back here.”

“Nah, that’s what an armiger’s for,” Gladio teases, and they wander off into the woods.

Once they’re alone, Prompto presses himself to Ignis’s side, leaning his head on Ignis’s shoulder. “Surprised Noct left so easily.”

“Perhaps fate is on our side,” Ignis agrees.

“Need some help cooking?” Prompto asks.

“Later. For now, I want you for something else…”

Prompto raises his eyebrows, heart thudding as his blood reroutes straight to his crotch. “Oh, yeah?”

Ignis grips Prompto’s wrist suddenly as he starts to drag him off. Prompto lets him, excitement flooding through him as he realizes they’re finally _ alone _ after a few days of not getting the chance to be.

Ignis takes them outside of the haven slightly, pressing Prompto against the side of it, out of sight from the direction Gladio and Noctis left in. Their hips press together, and Ignis kisses Prompto deeply.

Prompto can’t ever get enough of Ignis’s kisses. He buries his fingers in Ignis’s hair, sighing happily as their tongues tangle with one another. He nearly whines when Ignis separates them, but is immediately silenced at the sight of Ignis dropping to his knees.

White-hot arousal courses straight to Prompto's crotch as Ignis looks up at him with a tiny smirk, reaching to unzip Prompto’s jeans.

“Oh, shit,” Prompto breathes out. “I am _ so _ not gonna last, dude.”

Ignis chuckles as he reaches underneath the waistband of Prompto’s boxers to wrap his fingers firmly around Prompto’s cock. “That’s the plan, darling.”

Prompto reaches out to steady himself against the haven as he watches Ignis lick a teasing stripe along the underside of Prompto's cock. The warm, wet pressure of his tongue is already sending Prompto’s dick into overdrive, and he lets out a loud, long moan as soon as Ignis’s lips secure around the head of it, sucking hard.

Prompto closes his eyes in pleasure for a moment, his other hand reaching out to tangle in Ignis’s hair. “Ig...nis… shit,” Prompto repeats, allowing himself to be a little louder now that Gladio and Noctis aren’t immediately nearby.

Ignis hums teasingly against Prompto’s cock before taking more of his length into his mouth. He wastes no time before he starts to find a rhythm, mouth sucking intensely around Prompto’s arousal and alternating between that and the teasing dart of a tongue.

Prompto starts to tug on Ignis’s hair. “Fuck, how are you so good at that, I’m gonna--”

Prompto groans, feeling his cock leak a bit of precome when Ignis coaxes it out of him, sucking hard just underneath the head of his cock. His entire length is throbbing at this point, legs growing a bit weak the more Ignis teases him with his mouth.

Ignis moans against Prompto’s length, taking the entirety of it into his mouth. He locks eyes with Prompto then, nothing but teasing seduction on his face. Prompto’s hips roll forward experimentally, and Ignis’s jaw goes slack, allowing Prompto to take his own pleasure.

“F-fuck,” Prompto gasps, both hands gripping Ignis’s head as he starts to gently fuck the wet heat of Ignis’s mouth. He’s never felt anything like this before, and he feels it all the way to his fingertips _ and _ toes, curling gracelessly in his sneakers.

Ignis slides his hand up Prompto’s thigh, gripping his hips as he has his way with Prompto’s cock with his mouth. Prompto’s never felt so thoroughly devoured, and he throws his head back until it hits the rock with a dull thud.

As soon as Ignis’s tongue teases the slit before he takes the rest of Prompto’s length in his mouth once more, it’s all Prompto can take. He tugs Ignis’s hair as a warning, whining as his hips thrust forward.

“Shit, shit, _ Iggy--” _ Prompto moans as he feels his cock start to come down Ignis’s throat.

Ignis moans, sitting back on his haunches in order to swallow every drop, waiting patiently for Prompto to finish before sliding his mouth off of him with a muted popping sound. 

Prompto can hardly feel his legs, and the intensity of his orgasm has him sliding down the haven, knees practically giving out. Ignis chuckles as he helps Prompto slide down, immediately pouncing once Prompto hits the ground. Ignis crawls up the length of Prompto’s body, looking down at him teasingly.

“Still with me, love?” Ignis purrs before pressing their lips together.

Prompto whines, blood turned to sludge as he’s rendered useless by Ignis’s mouth for an entirely different reason. Prompto slides his hand down Ignis’s body, as Ignis is still very much hard, not yet reached his climax. 

“Lemme help,” Prompto whispers, fingers tugging on Ignis’s shirt bottom to untuck it from his designer pants.

“Later, darling, we shouldn’t chance it. I merely wanted to taste you,” Ignis murmurs, placing a few more kisses on Prompto’s already thoroughly-kissed lips. 

Prompto manages to work the button on Ignis’s pants off regardless, sliding his hand down the front of them anyway to wrap around Ignis's cock. “I’ll be quick, it’ll be okay,” Prompto urges. “I wanna see you come, gorgeous.”

Ignis moans as soon as Prompto starts to stroke his length, his head bowing and burying into Prompto’s neck. “Prompto… _ yes…” _

That’s the only permission Prompto really needs, if he’s honest. He starts out with a slow pace, getting Ignis accustomed to the touch before he starts to add pressure, picking up the pace as he swipes his thumb to gather any natural lubricant Ignis might have secreted.

Ignis continues his muffled moans against Prompto’s neck, hips rolling forward to thrust himself into Prompto’s grip. Prompto loves this desperate side of Ignis; he wants to give Ignis everything without him even asking for it.

“Yeah, that feel good, baby?” Prompto asks, trying the petname out again.

“Ngh--” Ignis moans incoherently, hips snapping forward as Prompto feels more precome leak onto his fingers.

Prompto squeezes just underneath the head of Ignis’s cock before stroking a few more times. Ignis thrusts a bit longer into Prompto's grip before he starts moaning Prompto’s name nearly endlessly.

Prompto feels the warmth of Ignis’s cum start to seep out onto his fingers, and Prompto sighs pleasurably at the feeling of bringing Ignis to orgasm before their friends arrive. Prompto strokes Ignis’s length through it as Ignis moans breathlessly against his neck.

“Prompto, love, I do believe you’re going to kill me,” Ignis teases, pressing teasing kisses along Prompto’s jugular.

Prompto can’t help but laugh at this. “Says the guy who just blew me against a fucking haven while our friends are getting us _ food.” _

“Well, I’m entitled, considering I’m cooking said food,” Ignis points out, lifting his head to peck Prompto on the lips once more. “We ought to get going before they return.”

Ignis slides off of Prompto easily, helping him up off of the ground once he’s done. They head back onto the haven with just enough time for Ignis to change his pants before Gladio and Noctis return with their hunt.

Prompto helps Ignis with dinner that night, desperately trying to ignore the longing in his chest, the yearning for something _ more _ than what he’s doing with Ignis. He wants it to mean something to the tactician, and the way Ignis keeps stealing fond glances at him by the campfire, Prompto almost feels like it _ does _ mean something to him.

They’re dangerously close to getting caught; Prompto can feel it, like a storm on the horizon.

\---+1---

Prompto wakes up as refreshed as he can be on a hard haven ground, but he’s still feeling the effects of his fun with Ignis the night before. He’s probably being super lame about it, but he still feels like it changed something between them, a playful fondness that they’d yet to experience before.

Prompto’s probably just being lame about it, though.

Prompto crawls out of the tent quickly that morning; with Ignis no longer in there, Prompto finds no reason to stay. He spots Ignis sipping coffee easily, sitting in one of the camp chairs with his legs crossed always-so-elegantly, scrolling through his phone.

Ignis immediately looks up when Prompto emerges. “Good morning, Prompto,” he says, voice heavy with a subtle sort of affection that Prompto’s learned to decipher while their friends are around.

Prompto rubs at his eyes tiredly, a soft smile spreading unconsciously on his cheeks. “Hiya, Iggy. Sleep good?”

Gladio stands up from tying his bootlaces, brow suddenly furrowing. Noctis looks over at Gladio from his phone tiredly, also frowning.

“Wait, how long have you two been screwing?” Gladio immediately blurts.

Prompto freezes. Did he forget to zip up his pants one time? Did he sneak one too many kisses? How did Gladio find out? He looks at Ignis with soft panic, not knowing whether to confirm or deny.

“I beg your pardon?” Ignis asks, eyebrows raised as he hides his subtle panic behind his can of Ebony.

“Don’t play dumb, you guys are making googley eyes and everything,” Gladio says. “You seeing this shit, Noct?”

“Yeah, Prom’s blushing. They’re totally boning,” Noctis says boredly, returning his attention to his phone.

Prompto can’t really maintain composure for much longer. He can't believe the reason they got caught was… _ this. _He bursts into laughter, doubling over with it, his hands on his knees. He laughs for what feels like forever.

“The hell’s so funny?” Gladio asks, his expression incredulous.

Prompto wipes his eyes, taking a deep breath. “Gods, no, it’s just… sorry, Iggy, I just gotta say…”

“No, no, go on. The chocobo’s out of the bag, it seems,” Ignis says tiredly with a sigh.

“I fucking knew it!” Gladio exclaims.

“No, see, you don’t get it. Iggy and I have been… Gods, how long has it been?” Prompto asks.

“Three weeks, give or take,” Ignis supplies calmly as he takes another sip.

“Yeah, that. We’ve been… _ all _ over each other, and you only find out because… Iggy said good morning?!” Prompto wheezes out another laugh.

Gladio’s eyebrows shoot up. “Well, I mean, if you wouldn’t have fucking blushed like a little baby after he said it...”

“Yeah, you sounded like a total loser,” Noctis agrees. “Are you guys… together?”

Prompto tenses, not wanting Ignis to answer that; he wants to live in blissful ignorance for just a little while longer before he's rejected. 

Ignis lets out another sigh. “Prompto, will you come here? Your hair is dreadful this morning.”

Prompto pouts. “Rude.” Still, he traipses over to Ignis, who promptly pulls Prompto onto his lap, causing him to nearly gasp. He’s not used to public displays of such affection in front of Gladio and Noctis, but Ignis seems completely at ease, carding his fingers through Prompto’s hair in an attempt to fix the mess. 

“Did you sleep entirely on your head last night?” Ignis teases, kissing the back of his head.

Prompto’s heart thuds just as Gladio shakes his head. ‘Unbelievable,” Gladio says. “C’mon, Noct. Let’s leave these two lovebirds alone.”

Noctis smiles. “I think it’s cute. Is that why you’ve been so weird, Prom?”

Prompto flushes. “I haven’t been weird!” he insists.

Noctis lets out a snort. “Uh huh. I’m happy for you guys.”

Ignis stiffens in his arms, and it does not go unnoticed by Prompto. Noctis and Gladio start to pack up their camping items, making their first trip to the Regalia, leaving Prompto and Ignis alone.

“It appears we have much to discuss,” Ignis says softly. 

Prompto resists the urge to theatrically gulp. Well, at least Ignis hasn’t shoved him off of his lap -- yet. “Uh, yeah,” Prompto whispers. He turns in Ignis’s arms, figuring that if Ignis is about to end things now that they’re caught, he might as well say his piece. “Okay, I know we were having fun, but I gotta admit, Iggy--”

“I know,” Ignis cuts him off with a tense purse of his lips. “I apologize, Prompto. I know that… I know that I took things a bit too far. We were reckless, and now this has happened, and I am sorry for that. I do hope that you forgive me.”

Prompto frowns. It seems like they’re not entirely on the same page here. “No, no, _ I’m _sorry. I think I fucked up.”

“This wasn’t your fault,” Ignis says gently. “It was bound to happen eventually. It appears I’m not as reserved around you as I initially thought I was.” He smiles sheepishly, but it doesn’t reach his eyes; they almost seem _ sad. _

“No, not that. I don’t care that they found out, I just, um… I mean, like, I messed up. This was supposed to be fun, and I, um…” Prompto trails off, rubbing the back of his neck, trying to figure out how to phrase this. “I think I’m falling for you, dude.”

Ignis’s eyebrows raise. He slides his hand up to gently coax Prompto’s face over to look at him, fingers gripping his jaw. “Beg pardon?”

“I know, I’m lame,” Prompto says. “I--I totally don’t mind having fun though still, if that’s what you wanna keep doing. I just figured I should probably tell you, so you don’t have to deal with this mess.” He bites his lip, trying to avoid Ignis’s gaze.

Ignis responds by leaning in, pulling Prompto flush against him as he presses a gentle kiss to Prompto’s cheek. “Oh, darling. How long have you been feeling like this?”

Prompto laughs nervously, looking down at his lap despite the way his cheek tingles from Ignis’s lips. “I probably shouldn’t, um, answer that.”

Ignis slides his hand slightly upward to tuck a lock of Prompto’s hair behind his ear. “You should’ve told me. I never would’ve allowed us to hide.”

“Yeah, I-- wait, what?”

Ignis chuckles. “I’ve always been a bit in love with you, you know. Color me surprised when I realized just how receptive you were to my touch.”

Prompto gazes at him with a gentle sort of surprise, completely floored. “Wait, what?!” he repeats. He reaches for Ignis, splaying his fingers across Ignis’s cheekbone. “Are you messing with me?”

“Why would I lie about something like that?” Ignis asks. “May I kiss you?”

Prompto laughs. “After the past few weeks, d’you really gotta ask that?” he points out, leaning into Ignis’s space slowly.

Ignis smirks, letting out a fond chuckle. “Humor me, love.”

“You can do…” Prompto sighs affectionately, “..._ anything _ you want to me.”

“Mmm.” Ignis presses his lips to Prompto’s gently, slow and sweet, none of the desperation that’s usually there when Prompto kisses him. This is unhurried, taking its time. When Ignis pulls away, he looks up at Prompto with a fondness Prompto’s yet to see in his pretty green eyes. “And if I wished to court you?”

Prompto can’t help but smile and flush at the formality of Ignis’s words. “Like, officially? Boyfriends? No more hiding?”

“No more hiding,” Ignis confirms with a soft smile. “Although, there might be things we ought to still hide. I doubt Gladio or Noct would wish to see some of the things I’ve been _ dying _ to do with you.”

Prompto resists the urge to shudder. “Think we have time for somethin’ right now?” he teases, playing with Ignis’s shirt collar.

“Not nearly enough,” Ignis says with a grin, teeth grazing Prompto’s neck, “but it will have to do for now.”

Prompto can certainly live with that.

  


**Author's Note:**

> basically, i just thought it'd be hilarious if they went through all this ridiculous shit not to get caught banging, only to out themselves by simply saying hello to each other fondly. those dumb gay nerds.
> 
> my [twitter](http://twitter.com/ignisgayentia) and [tumblr](http://ignisgayentia.tumblr.com) if you want to throw me in a dumpster LOL


End file.
